Darkness of the night
by Memory
Summary: Have the parents of the Animorphs noticed something? Do they notice how they changed? Here're a few thoughts of them. Includes Tobias' mum, Ax's mum, David's father and the other parents of our still human Animorphs. Please R&R!



    Disclaimer:I don't own Animorphs, unfortunately. K.A.Applegate is the lucky one.
    Well, firstly, enjoy my stuff. Secondly, don't forget to review. Please.
    And third, thanks to my beta reader Kara. She also came up with the title :-)
    ~Memory~
    **Darkness of the night**
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    What's happening to her? She comes home late, if she actually does come home. I   
     pretend not to notice. She's got problems, I know. She speaks to herself and acts   
     strange. I pretend not to notice. Is she on drugs? Has she joined a gang? She   
     comes home late at night, bare-footed and wearing spandex. I pretend not to   
     notice. She shouts around at every occasion. She seems frightened of something,   
     seems to be dreading something. She's getting harder, colder. I pretend not to notice.   
     But how can I, being her mother?
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    He's at home less and less. There's a tension in the air when he's there. Or am I   
     only imagining it? His brother has been acting strange lately, too. And I can feel the   
     air vibrating whenever the Sharing's mentioned. Or am I only imagining it? He used   
     to be so close with his brother, they were inseperable. Now they seem to avoid each   
     other. Or am I imagining it? He's grown up. He's not the kid I once knew. In his   
     eyes I can see something that's hard to predict. They are worn out and exhausted,   
     as if there's an unvisible weight lying on him nobody can ever take away. Am I   
     imagining it? I really hope so.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    She has changed. She's not the girl I used to know. She's not in the barn as often   
     as usual. She's out late and when she comes back it's not hard to spot that   
     something's wrong. I hear how she cries in her dreams. She tries to hide it. But she   
     can't. There's something going seriously wrong for my girl. But what? I just want to   
     know what. I want to try to make it right. But I can't. For she doesn't let me into   
     her life. Why? She's my daughter. I must help her. I must protect her. Have I   
     failed?
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    He's not there when I come back from work. He's not there when I go to bed. He's   
     hiding something from me. And his friends are acting just as strange as he does.   
     Somehow, as if they knew something that has forced them adjust suddenly. They   
     think I don't notice, but I see the looks they throw at each other. The looks are so   
     grown up. Looks you'd see from old soldiers after a terrible battle. I hear him   
     scream in his sleep. He cries for his mother. He screams as if he was hurt. It's   
     unbearable. I don't know what to do. I just don't know.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Where are my sons now? Dead? Alive? One is dead for sure. He died bravely,   
     defending freedom. Is he in heaven with other Andalites? Is he watching us? And   
     my other. Is he still alive? Is he still fighting? I should be proud of them. But all I   
     do is miss them.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Sometimes I think there's something missing in my life. Something I can't quite   
     place. In my dreams I see a small child and a laughing man. The man holds me in   
     his arms. His eyes are bright and mysterious. The boy is the most lovely child on   
     earth. He's laughing too. Sometimes I see an older boy. He seems similar to the   
     younger one. He's not laughing. His eyes are emotionless, just like his face.   
     Something terrible has happened to him, I know. Then his face changes. His eyes   
     become golden and fierce. He grows a beak and shrinks. His feet become talons.   
     He's a hawk. And somehow, however sad that is, I think he will never become truly   
     human again. I want to comfort him. But when I wake up, I cannot remember a   
     thing.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    I wish I knew what happened to my son. I am a Controller now. My wife too. My son   
     got away. He was helped by the Andalite Bandits. Later he phoned me. The yeerk in   
     my head told my son that some guys from work had played a trick and a lot of   
     other lies, while the call was traced. We were attacked by a rhino when we arrived   
     at the callbox. I wish I was able to move my eyes and arms myself. I wish I could   
     find my son and take him in my arms. I wish I could free all the other slaves. I wish   
     I was free. But I'm not. And I've given up hope long ago.
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
    


End file.
